


interlude

by random_chick



Category: Adaptation - Malinda Lo
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2804987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_chick/pseuds/random_chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't always get much downtime. Today, they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tetracontakaidigon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tetracontakaidigon/gifts).



It had taken David a while to get used to the relationship, to his part in it and to seeing the girls in _their_ part of it. But they were all tied together, in various different ways, and so he’d done his level best to try.

And now, when he saw Amber and Reese together in any capacity, he didn’t feel any jealousy, just a sense of pride. Because these were his girls, and they loved each other and they loved him -- though he and Amber were still figuring out just what sort of love their own was -- and that was all he needed to know.

Like right now, the three of them were in a cuddle pile, with Reese between himself and Amber. If you asked him, that was the way it should be. Reese was more than capable of taking care of herself, and they all knew it, but he still felt his happiest when he could do his part to help keep her safe. And Amber wanted to help keep her safe, too, which David loved about her.

There were a lot of qualities David loved about Amber, honestly; he had a feeling he could easily fall for her given time.

Right now, though, she was his friend and part of their little triad relationship. They would make it work, however it was going to work out. Because he loved Reese and Amber loved Reese, and he loved Amber for that.

“This is nice,” Reese mumbled sleepily from her position spooned back against David. She shifted her head slightly and kissed Amber lightly, tenderly, all the while reaching back to grab David’s hand and squeeze it reassuringly.

“Yeah,” Amber agreed, words muffled by her own kissing Reese again. “It is.”

“Just the three of us,” was David’s agreement. “Having some downtime, with nothing to do and nowhere to be.”

“I like this,” Amber said. “I mean, I know we have our responsibilities and commitments, but sometimes I’d just rather spend time with the two of you and not have to worry about being responsible and committed.”

Reese made a face.

“ _That_ kind of commitment is different,” Amber said laughing. “To you, I’m always committed. To the both of you.” That last bit was said equally parts to Reese and to David.

David couldn’t explain the way hearing that made him feel. Knowing that Amber was in it for Reese _and_ for him, well… if he had to try and label it, it made him feel good. It made him feel wanted. It made him feel… loved.

Their relationship -- all parts of it -- was a complicated one, but sometimes complicated was worth it.

“Do you ever wish things were different?” he asked suddenly. “That we weren’t all in this together?”

“Why would you ask that?” Reese asked, tensing. Did he want out? Was he too afraid of losing her? Was he scared?

David caught the sudden tension in Reese’s body and squeezed her hand gently before pulling his hand free to rest on her hip. “I’m just curious,” he asked. “That’s all. I promise.”

Reese relaxed slightly, but only slightly. “I don’t,” she said, snuggling back against him. “Do I wish it made more sense? Yeah, of course. But do I wish it wasn’t the three of us? Hell, no.”

“Neither do I,” Amber said. “A relationship like ours isn’t out of the ordinary here on Kurra, but that doesn’t make them automatically easily. They have to be worked at, and worked at hard. Ours is going to be no different.”

She smiled. “But all that means is that I know we’ll make it. I have faith in the three of us.”

David liked knowing she had faith in him. “So do I,” he said. “It may be difficult, but hell, like what we’ve gone through before this _wasn’t_ difficult?”

That made Amber laugh. “You make a very good point,” she said. “Because if we can get through everything we’ve gotten through, then we can get through this and make it make sense.”

“You two are so good to me,” Reese said after a moment of just listening to the two of them talk. “I don’t deserve either of you.”

“Yes, you do,” David and Amber said simultaneously.

Amber continued. “You deserve to be happy, Reese. After everything you’ve gone through, you deserve to be happy. If anything, I’m the one who doesn’t deserve either of you.”

“Oh, we’re not getting started on this again,” David said with a mock groan -- it was a conversation they’d all had before, and it was a conversation they’d all have again. “You know what the answer to this is. We all deserve each other.”

“Doesn’t mean it’s easy to accept it sometimes,” Reese said. “Well, not accept. That’s the wrong word. But I don’t know what word I’m looking for.”

“Deal with,” Amber supplied. “Or handle. Yes, either of those works. Because you can accept it, it’s just a lot to take in sometimes.”

Reese nodded. “That’s it, exactly,” she said. “It’s just so… overwhelming. I have two people who love me so very much. And I don’t feel like I’ve done anything to deserve that.”

“That’s what love is,” David said softly. “It’s having people who care for you so very deeply no matter what. Who love you for your faults and strengths alike. Who are willing to be there for you no matter what, even when you have your worst moments.”

Reese knew she wasn’t always easy to deal with. That didn’t matter to Amber or David, though, and she loved them for it so very much. They were willing to face everything with her and she had the feeling that they always would be.

David was about to say something when the alarm on his watch went off. So instead, he just groaned. “Well, that’s the end of this comfy little interlude,” he said. “Looks like it’s back to work.”

Reese sighed as the three of them sat up. At least they’d been able to grab this little bit of time for the three of them -- it didn’t happen nearly enough.

She was determined to make it more often, though. And Reese Holloway was nothing if not determined.


End file.
